The Devil Who Escaped From Hell
by Ella101
Summary: THIS IS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE! Summary: When Lysander and Lily discover there's been a strange creature lurking around their house, they must learn how to defeat it and must warn everyone else. But who would believe that a devil had escaped from hell? EXACTLY. Nobody. But Damian does... He KNEW the devil...!


**The devil who escaped from Hell.**

Please remember, this story is fiction, which means NOT REAL. So don't get scared. Nothing's real. It's just a story. Remember, I'm only young in real life. So any hate on my story, I shall accept. But that's good, because then I know how to improve. I've been wanting to be an author since the age of 5 and have been speaking to authors around the world for advice. So I'm typing/writing more stories for comments and reviews! Anyway, enjoy! Please comment what you think 

Hey, I'm Lysander. I'm a 16 year old boy. I have bright blue eyes, which my girlfriend, Mia, seems to adores.

I have dark brown hair that covers my forehead and half of the back of my neck.

I have a little sister named Lily. She's only 11.

We live with my mum and dad.

But you wouldn't believe what happened once in a month while our parents were on a business trip. Ok, enough of my chit chat, I'll tell you!

It was November 1st and me and Lily were wishing goodbye to our parents.

We weren't a-loud to go to school for A MONTH! Well, let's just say we were, but let's just say we didn't want to! But shh! Don't tell mum or dad!

I watched dad pack the last case into the boot of the car. Mum climbed in. I saw some tears stream down her face.

"Mum, it's just a month!" I laughed while waving.

Damn, she cried more!

Dad even looked upset himself.

"I can't believe we're going to leave you guys for a month." My dad sighed.

"Well it is kinda worth it. With the money you get from the trip, I could get an X Box 360. A new one!" I whispered to myself excitedly.

Yes, I admit it, I WAS cheeky.

"Bye kids! We'll miss you lots! Lysander, we're trusting YOU to look after Lily. Don't let her out of your sight! Bye my babies!" Mum called as dad got in the car. The engine began and the car drove off down the road of our street, mum's hand waving out the glass window. When it was out of sight, I walked into the house and locked the door before flopping onto the couch. Then I heard the door knock.

"WHO IS IT?!" I called angrily.

"IT'S LILY!" Lily screamed.

Oh god, LILY!  
I stood up slowly and unlocked the door. She leapt in and ran across the living room. I think she was on a hype…

It was 6pm and I just sat there, my eyes glued to the tv screen. I was watching Resident Evil. Lily ran around the room waving her arms about.

"Lily SIT DOWN!" I groaned.

"Why?!" She exclaimed and then did a roll over across the carpet.

"I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING! GET ON THE OTHER COUCH AND BE GOOD OR I'LL CALL THE DEVIL TO COME AND GET YOU!" I hissed.

She immediately jumped for the couch and sat there, as still as a statue.

Ahh, peace .

The woman vampire bit the man in the neck in the movie and Lily screamed.

I had had enough.

"Lily, go to bed." I told her.

"No." She replied.

"LILY. GO TO BED." I told her loudly.

"Yeah, you know, I'll think I'll just go to bed. Without tea…" She sighed sadly and began walking ever so slowly to the stairs.

"FINE!" I shouted and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and a packet of crisp.

"Oh my god! Thanks! I've never had junk food AND healthy food for tea!" She exclaimed. I threw the apple at her and I opened the packed of crisp. She reached for them but I began stuffing my face with the crisp.

"That's not fair." She told me.

"Erm… Yes it is. You see, I took the crisp for myself so that… Um… So that I, ME, will die of sugar and fat. You will live forever or something of healthiness." I said to my sister.

She shrugged and ran upstairs to bed.

Later that night, I decided to go to bed.

It was 10pm and I was dancing around the bathroom like a divvy to Ke$ha – Die Young.

I finished brushing my teeth and ran off to bed, bringing my blackberry with me.

In bed I spoke to my friend's Lewis and Tommo.

With that, we all chatted about school homework, the answers to it and all those things for about half an hour before I fell asleep.

My eye's forced open. My ears rang of the sound of footsteps, pounding up the stairs.

Was I dreaming?! I rubbed my eyes. Nope…

Maybe it was just Lily, playing about.

I walked towards the exit of my room and as soon as I opened the door, the footsteps stopped. I looked around.

"Lily go to sleep!" I hissed loudly.

"I WAS UNTIL NOW!" She hissed back.

I just shook my head and set off back to bed. What I didn't know was that SOMEBODY was sniggering on the steps of our stairs…

The next morning, I decided I was going to try and entertain Lily and I.

I combed my hair and put on my casual Nike shirt followed by my blue skinny jeans and white Nike trainers. I really liked Nike.

I woke Lily up at 10am.

"LILLLLYYY!" I shouted up the stairs.

"COMING, COMING!" She shouted back. She came down the stairs in her pyjamas and her hair all tatty.

"Get a wash and quick. Then go get something on upstairs." I told her.

10 minutes later, we set off to town. I went into a sweetshop to get some gum and spotted the newspaper. I read the front as I waited in the queue. It read:  
"4 young siblings, found dead in house garden at 9am in the morning. Blood trail of footprints lead off down the street and 'mysteriously' disappeared. We advise you keep a close eye on your children."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe what I'd just read. It was probably false anyway. Probably something to 'entertain the readers'.

Lily and I went to Subway and we got lunch for later.

Then we went the park, but unfortunately, it started raining so she started moaning at me and blaming me. I got fed up and dragged her home.

We ate our food from subway and I switched on my X Box. There was something wrong with it so it froze quite a lot. Lily sat there watching me on c.o.d like a hawk.

Midnight came quick. Lily was asleep on the couch and I sat there playing the game, struggling to keep my eyes open.

I soon fell asleep…

About 3 hours later, I woke up, this time, the sound of footsteps pounding DOWN the stairs. I looked over at my sister who lay fast asleep on the other couch. I turned to face the stairs.

A drop of blood fell through the gap of the stairs and landed next to Lily's head… I dragged Lily off the couch away from the blood as far as possible.

She started to scream, still half asleep, but I used my hand to cover her mouth. She bit my hand and I screamed like a girl…

"Hey!" I whispered.

"WHAT IF IT'S THAT DEVIL YOU TOLD ME ABOUT!" Lily screamed, gripping my hand.

"Lily, I was joking. Devils are fake." I told her honestly.

"But what if they are Lysander?! What if they eat us!" Lily cried literally.

"I doubt they ARE real but even if they were, I'm sure they'd be nice." I shrugged.

I realised the footsteps had stopped…

"Phew." I sighed of relief.

That's when I noticed 3 claws tracing across the door frame of the Dining room. They headed towards the door hand… The door slammed shut almost immediately and me and Lily screamed.

"Lily… WAKE UP FROM YOUR STUPID LITTLE DREAM!" I told her angrily.

"BUT LYSANDER, WE'RE NOT DREAMING! AND WOULDN'T IT BE CALLED A NIGHTMARE?!" Lily cried.

I didn't say anything I just took deep breaths. I took Lily's hand and we began tiptoeing up the stairs. UNTIL, I heard the cupboard door shut. Lily must of heard it too because she let go of me and ran up to her room.

I shook my head and walked back downstairs. It was probably the wind and the um… Well, the claws could be a shadow and the blood, well that could be… Maybe some tomato sauce from a hotdog or sandwich or something from Subway. If I was going to prove that, I was going to have go downstairs and check then bring Lily down.

I tiptoed back down as I heard the sound of a wrapper rustling…

I very slowly entered the kitchen. It was too dark because the blinds were closed and there were no left-overs nor tomato sauce… Not even on the worktop.

I was now horrified.

"Mhm…" A deep voice groaned.

I heard some crunching and then a scream. Something spat out something and then footsteps started rushing towards me! Grabbing the door handle, sweat flowed down my face. I felt claws dig into my shoulders and drag me down onto the floor. I got pulled across the tiles and suddenly… THROUGH THE WINDOW!

I screamed in horror as my head was whacked across the hard brick wall.

"Mmm… Looks like a healthy wimpy meal tonight. Like every other night. Oh well. Needa get you toughened and fattened up a bit, eh." A deep voice groaned.

A little tear rolled down my face.

It was pitch black so I couldn't see anything except the silver gleaming metal pole Lily's swing-set which was near the shed. Speaking of sheds, I got heaved into ours and the light was switched on.

My body sat there facing the wooden shed door. I shuffled around.

For a moment I thought my eyes were about to pop out of my head!

My mouth was covered by a red strange shaped hand as the claws dug in my face.

I couldn't believe what stood before me. Well, in fact, whatever stood before me, I didn't actually know what it was. It stared at me with its huge red eyes.

"So to get toughened up…" The whatever said.

I didn't want to act wimpy so I spoke up, "Excuse me… But wh-wh-wha-wha what exactly ar-ar-are you?"

It looked up in anger.

"WHAT?! Well isn't it OBVIOUS?!" It hissed.

"Well… You have horns…" I whispered.

It had pointy red horns. They were so sharp it could poke an eye out even if it touched it lightly.

"I'm a devil you idiot!" The devil shouted.

Its claws traced across my forehead then it slapped me silly.

"Ow!" I said while rubbing my head in pain.

"Got a brother or sister? Preferably huge?" The devil asked.

"No." I said quickly. I was avoiding eye contact with him so I stared straight ahead at the table with the saw on it. OH NO! A SAW! I looked away hoping he didn't notice.

"You lie!" He complained, raising his arms.

"WAIT! I HAVE A _YOUNGER_ SISTER!" I panicked.

"Is she muffin?" He asked.

"What?!" I asked _him._

"Do you know _anything_?!" The devil asked me sternly.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Anyway, go GET your sister or I will MYSELF!" The devil shouted.

"But aren't we your 'meal'?" I said.

The devil twitched.

"No…" It said awkwardly.

"Oh… Well if you want my sister then you have to wait a few days." I shrugged.

"No. I do NOT have to WAIT! Now go get the twit or I will!" The devil began to turn around to face the saw.

Had he seen it already?! I pulled him back to face me but his skin burnt my hand.

I was lucky anyway because he turned to face me again in no time.

"DO NOT EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER! TOUCH ME! D'YA HEAR ME?! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" The devil roared. I nodded rapidly. I walked out the shed and shut the door then began walking to the house. Not that I could see…

I began running as soon as I heard the shed door reopening.

I felt my way and as soon as I got in, I locked the kitchen door and ran upstairs.

The devil jumped through the window. DAMN! I forgot about the window!  
"RUN LILY! RUN! NOW!" I told her.

Lily began running downstairs but I stopped her.

"Wh-why…?" She asked me.

"You'll see. Now, jump out the window! Quick!" I whispered.  
"WHAT?!" She said.

I shoved her towards our parents' bedroom and she slowly walked over to the window and opened it.

The devil slid down the stairs pole.

"Hey! She's going to meet you in the shed. And may I ask you… Where exactly where you born?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"What?! Why?" He asked.

"Oh, just wondering." I shrugged.

"Oh… Well, yanno… In a mountain. And I was christened round 'ere. Then brought to hell I guess." The devil shrugged back at me.

"Hell?"

"Yes. HELL. They-… Wait!" The devils' claws shout out if it's hands.

"I've said too much… I MUST KILL YOU!" The devil added with a laugh.

I screamed and ran to the window and jumped out. Then I realised how high the house actually was. But LUCKILY, I landed on Lily's trampoline. Man, I was lucky!

I saw Lily trembling in a bush.

"What's going on Lysander?" She said quietly.

"Oh um… Nothing much. You?" I asked awkwardly.

"NO! I mean what is happening?!" She complained.

"Oh… Trying to be cool now?" I laughed nervously.

"NO! NO! NO! I meant like, what is happening in the house and why are we hiding?" She asked.

"Um… Well, there's some guy from my school… And… Well… OK! NOBODY FROM MY SCHOOL! A DEVIL LILY! AND IT'S NASTY! AND MEAN! AND IT EATS CHILDREN!" I screamed.  
"And adults." I grinned while winking at the wall.

"Oh just stop it Lysander. STOP lying all the time. You should be called Lying Lysander!" Lily narked at me then stood up to go back into the house.

"WELL WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I MADE YOU JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW?!" I hissed.

"'Cause you want me to die!" She started crying.

"What?" I laughed.

"You hate me! You want me to die!" Lily cried.

"No I don't Lil. You're my lil' sis. C'mon, I adore you Lily." I smiled and hugged her.

She nuzzle her head in my chest.

Then I heard a roar so I hurriedly grabbed Lily's hand and we ran for it.

There was only one place around here to be Christened. That place was named, 'The Bible House'.

I ran there while Lily gripped my hand tightly.

When we arrived it was closed but I knew Damian lived there. He ran the place. He didn't mind us calling him just, 'Damian'.

I knocked on the door repeatedly until it opened.

Damian wore black and white pyjamas. There was a candle lit on top of the piano.

He had obviously been playing it.

Damian was a very old man. AND a very nice man. If you asked him for gum and he didn't have any, he'd go to the shop and buy some for him.

"Hello!" He smiled.

"Hi Damian." I said and rudely walked in and shut the door.

"Ah, staying a while eh?" He asked and walked over to sit at his piano.

"If you don't mind." I said.

"Of course I don't mind son!" Damian laughed and ruffled my hair.

"So, what you getting for your seventeenth birthday next week eh?" He said.

"Well, actually Damian, I never really came to speak about that." I whispered.

"Oh… Well what do you want to talk about this very fine morning?"

Didn't he know it was NIGHT?!

"Well… About someone… Or something…" I began.

"Who is it then?" Damian said.

"Well…" I began again. This time I looked at Lily. She got the hint and walked out the room and into the toilet.

"Well… A devil thing… Who apparently got christened here…" I whispered.

"A devil you say?!" Damian asked me.

"Yes." I replied with a duuh look on my face.

"I do know some sort of a devil. His name is Christian." Damian told me.

"I don't know this devil's name." I said.

"Well, I have only christened ONE devil." Damian said.

"But he got sent to hell as soon as he walked out so what's the problem?" He added.

"He's back…" I whispered.

Damian looked shocked.

"He couldn't of… It's strictly written in the bible… The DEVIL Bible…" He told me.

"May I read it?" I asked.

"Of Course." He smiled and went to his bookshelf and looked through the shelves.

"Can I help?" I said.

"No son, it should be somewhere around here." Damian sighed.

Then he grabbed a dark red book and carried it over to the piano. He set it down in front of me.

"Page thirty six. Describes that NO devil should be able to come back to Earth. It strictly goes and stays at Hell." Damian explained.

I flipped through the pages and finally landed on page thirty six.

I read it carefully:

Devils In Hell:

A devil can NEVER escape from Hell. No matter how many times tried, there is no way out. UNLESS, they are the great devil master OR they have been sent on a mission. But that is all.

Page thirty seven:

Seeing a devil is highly unlikely. They never show themselves to humans. ONLY when they are Christened of course.

I shut the book. I'd read enough. Then I remembered Lily.

"Lily, you can come back now!" I called.

"It's about time!" She complained.

Lily took the seat next to me. Quickly, I shoved the book over to Damian who stood up and went to put it back.

"So… Is it true?" Lily asked.

"Of course it is you idiot!" I groaned.

"I'm not an idiot." Lily sighed.

"Yes you are. You-…" I stopped. We all stopped. There was the devil… Banging his claws against the window. He didn't even see us. But he must have been able to smell us.


End file.
